The present invention relates to a display unit for displaying a plurality of two-dimensional images, for example, images with parallax, each at a different position without lowering a horizontal resolution and with high intensity.
A known method of displaying a stereoscopic image without using special glasses includes a lenticular lens method, a parallax barrier method and the like. Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 9-171156 discloses a stereoscopic image display device that switches barriers and slots of the parallax barrier in synchronization with the timing of switching the display image.
However, in this stereoscopic display device, light passing through the parallax barrier reaches an observation point in a spread state. Thus, an image observed at the observation point appears dark.